Operations will oversee administrative and fiscal activities, protection of human subjects, implementation of NIH data sharing policies, clinical trials management, medication monitoring, data base administration, biostatistical consultation and services, research training, consultation in research ethics, and information dissemination to healthcare providers, consumers, and families. In order to facilitate activity of the ACISR/LLMD, these functions will be carried out and integrated by four units: 1. The Administrative Unit will manage allocation of center resources, implement policies, and foster communication with community partners. Key components of the Administrative Unit will include the Seed Money program, the External and Internal Scientific Advisory Committees, the Research Partners Board of Directors, and the Executive Committee. Decisions about which projects to support will be made in consultation with community research partners. The Administrative Unit will also: 1) foster the research career development of pre- and postdoctoral fellows and of junior faculty scholars;2) provide consultation in research ethics;and 3) provide consultation on strategies for reaching intended audiences, outreach to practicing clinicians, and outreach to consumers and families. 2. The Clinical Trials Management Unit (CTMU) will provide consultation and services for operational aspects of prevention, intervention, and rehabilitation research, including site recruitment, subject recruitment, retention, assessment, follow-up, and cross-site co-ordination. 3. The Medication Monitoring Unit will provide consultation and services for the pharmacotherapeutic component of clinical trials in the ACISR/LLMD. 4. The Methodology, Biostatistics and Data Management Unit will offer training, consultation, and services regarding methodologic issues from study conceptualization through manuscript preparation, including research design, data management, and data analysis and interpretation. It will also be concerned with data storage, access, and security. These units will be involved in all aspects of study development, implementation, and reporting in order to support the mission of the ACISR/LLMD, which is to improve the scientific database and enhance real world practice in the care of elderly living with mood disorders (i.e, to bridge science and service).